Brock's Book of Babes 2
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Brock finds his old book written when he was 15.


Hey! This is a different version of Brock's Book of Babes. It isn't based on pokeshipping but there are hints. Please enjoy x

Brock sighed. Yet another quiet day in Pewter City. Every day seemed to be quiet now he wasn't travelling. He missed the good old days – discovering new pokemon, cooking for his travelling friends, even getting lost was better than studying to become a pokemon doctor. Although he knew the studying was important, he couldn't help but get fed up with it. His mind went back to the days when he wanted to become a breeder. Oh how he missed that dream. Brock got off the bed and went over to his bookshelf to find a book about medicine. He ran his finger over the books, scanning for the correct one. His finger stopped over a familiar red book. Brock pulled it out and read aloud:

'Brock's Book of Babes.'

He smiled to himself as he pulled open the first page. Brock had written this at the age of 15. He became curious as to what his teenage self would have written.

He wandered over to his desk and sat down. Brock began to read the first page.

'Annabel.' He read aloud. 'She is the frontier brain of the battle tower and specializes in psychic pokemon. I believe she may have feelings for Ash.'

Brock smiled to himself as he thought of his best friend Ash Ketchum. He was now in Unova, a far away region. He then made a mental note to video call him to see how he was doing. Brock then turned the page.

'Bianca.' He read. 'She is from Alto Mare in Johto. Bianca kissed Ash but I am unsure as to whether it was her or Latias.

Brock laughed out loud as he remembered his and Misty's reaction to the kiss.

'Onto page three.' He thought to himself.

'Casey.' He sniggered. 'She is also from the Johto region and her starter pokemon was Chikorita which is now a Meganium. Casey was always driving us crazy with her Electabuzz theme tune.'

Brock began to get a headache just thinking about that song.

The next page had two entries.

'Delia.' His mouth dropped open. 'She is my best friend's mother. She has a Mr Mime called 'Mimey' who I don't get along with – we always fight over chores. Delia is a lovely lady who often annoys Ash buy reminding him to 'change his you-know-whats.'

He chocked with laughter as he remembered that saying.

'Dawn.' He smiled as he thought of the girly girl with the piplup.

'We travelled with her through Sinnoh. She had some very strong pokemon and her dream was to be a top coordinator.

'I wonder how she's doing.' Brock thought to himself.

'Erika.' He read, grinning. 'She is from kanto and specializes in grass type pokemon. Ash had to dress up as a girl to get into her gym.'

Brock's smile broadened at the memory.

'Fantina.' His eyes lit up at her name. 'She is the Hearthome gym leader in Sinnoh. Fantina has a very unique battling style and has a gorgeous French accent.'

Brock sighed adoringly at the thought of the beautiful lady.

'Gardenia.' He read. 'She is another gym leader that uses grass types. She comes from the Sinnoh region. Gardenia looks after Team Rocket's Cacnea.

Brock's mind went to the comical trio. He guessed they'd be in unova seeing as ash is there too.

'Holly.' Brock read, wondering who she was. 'Holly is from the Sinnoh region. She didn't seem to notice me until we battled together. She then became one of the few who became attracted to me.'

His cheeks went pink at the thought of Holly liking him.

The 9th page was empty.

'I haven't met any babes with a name beginning with I.' He thought sadly.

Brock turned to page ten. This page made up for the last one.

'Nurse Joys' he smiled. 'There is one in every pokemon centre across the world. The only difference between them is the cross on their hats – they are all different colours.'

He smiled as the thoughts of his kind and caring boss came in to his mind.

'Officer Jennys.' His heart pounded. 'There are many Jennys across the globe. Growlithe or Arcanine mostly assists them. I have seen Jennys with other pokemon such as a Chatot, Meganium and Squirtle.'

Brock's heart nearly exploded at the thought of this brave, fearless woman who chased the evil.

'Jessie.' He groaned as the thought of the magenta haired Team Rocket member floated into his head.

'She is very beautiful but her evilness rules out this completely.'

'If only she was good she could be in my top 10.' Brock sighed to himself

'Jasmine.' His face lit up. 'Jasmine is the gym leader of Olivine City in the Johto region. She has an amazing Steelix and an Ampharos that goes by the nickname of 'Sparkle.'

His mind went to how lucky he was to have met Jasmine numerous times. Brock turned the page once more.

'Kylie.' Brock became puzzled by this unfamiliar name. 'We battled her and fiancé, Roman and were defeated easily. Like May, she had a Munchlax.'

Brock smiled as the name of his friend May Maple popped into his head.

'Lucy.' He smiled as he thought of one of the few girls that liked him. 'She is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Pike. Lucy developed a crush on me due to my squinty eyes. I don't know if that's a compliment or not.'

He grinned at the thought of the gorgeous lady with the as equally gorgeous Milotic.

'Misty.' Brock's face broke into a grin at the thought of his red headed best friend. 'She is the Cerulean Gym leader who specializes in water types. She travelled with Ash and me from Kanto to Johto. I believe that Misty fancies Ash and the same goes for Ash about Misty.'

Brock smirked to himself and wondered if his dense buddy would ever tell his true feelings to Misty.

'Natalie.' He groaned as he remembered the little girl from Hoenn. 'She didn't like the fact that I preferred her sisters. Enough said.'

'That was the day I caught my dear Lotad.' He thought to himself.

Brock turned the page. Nothing on the letters o and p.

'Aw man! He said out loud. 'No beautiful babes beginning with those letters!'

'Queen Rin.' Brock read aloud. 'This gorgeous lady makes up for the last two letters.' He thought.

'We met Queen Rin in Rota Town, Hoenn. She was the queen there. Rin is very beautiful and blonde – she is in the top 10 of my babes.'

He sighed lovingly at the thought of this royal woman.

Brock turned the page and read the entry.

'Stella.' He clutched his heart as the thought of a beautiful ringmaster drifted into his head. 'She has a circus in the outskirts of Pallet Town.'

Brock's eyes began to shine at the thought of meeting up with her.

He read the last line.

'This was the day Mrs Ketchum got her Mime Jr, Mimey.'

He chuckled at another mention of the mime pokemon.

Brock turned the next three pages to find them all empty. 'The only girl I know beginning with either of those letters is my little sis, Tilly.' He thought to himself. 'Now that would be creepy if I wrote about her in my Babes Book.' Brock smiled.

He hesitantly turned to the next page. He feared it would be empty like the others.

'Winona.' He grinned from ear to ear.

'She is the flying type gym leader of Fortree City in Hoenn. She took everyone up in the air on her Skarmory – except me.'

Brock almost fainted as the thought of both of them flying in the breezy air and arms wrapped around her curvy waist drifted into his dirty mind.

The next two pages were empty once more.

Brock turned onto the last page.

'Zoey.' He read. 'She is a coordinator in Sinnoh and rival to Dawn. She has many strong pokemon. Zoey is a bit too young for me.'

He smiled to himself as he read the concluding entry.

Brock smiled inwardly as he thought of all the girls that he had read about in the past 10 minutes.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tiny voice that belonged to another sister, Suzie.

'Brocko, I've ripped my dress again.'

Brock sighed.

'All in a days work of a pokemon doctor.'

The end.

Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it. Hopefully it wasn't boring. I was really worried when writing it that it would be dull.

Thank you so much for your comments on my other stories.

Love Amy xxx


End file.
